Hitler Parody Wiki:News
• Contests Portal • ---- January 2013 09 January 2013 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the [http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/5043298/1/ first round of voting]. *January's Unterganger of the Month nomination is now open. Make your nominations here. 1 January 2013 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame for January is now open for nominations. Nominations end on 8 January so be quick! December 2012 31 December 2012 *mfaizsyahmi has been inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame. 21 December 2012 * As it seems the world is very much intact, the voting deadline for the Parody of the Year Awards has been extended to December 31st, and the results will be announced on New Years Day. Submit your ballots. 19 December 2012 *Mfaizsyahmi won his third Unterganger of the Month title, and is subsequently inducted into the list of judges. Congratulations to Mfaizsyahmi! *December's Unterganger of the Month nomination is now open. Make your nominations here . 18 December 2012 *Benad361 has announced that the Unterganger of the Month announcement video (for November) will definitely be announced on the 18th of December, and December's voting thread on the forum will also be opened on the same day. Benad apologized for the delays, citing university-related issues and other Christmas-based commitments as why they have been late. 17 December 2012 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the second round of voting. Mfaizsyahmi won the first round. 16 December 2012 *To celebrate his 3000 subscribers, TheSilverUniverse released a game called Bunker Kombat. Bunker Kombat Trailer + Download Link 7 December 2012 *The results of the Novembers Unterganger Awards have been announced by TheSilverUniverse . ;5 December 2012 *The run-off for October's Parody of the Month has been decided. The winner will be announced alongside the winner of November's Parody of the Month tomorrow. *The Parody of the Year Awards have moved into the Final Voting Stage where the Untergangers community decides the winners of this first annual awards show. Submit your ballots here November 2012 ;30 November 2012 *Staedty86 has been inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame. ;28 November 2012 *After recent stagnation, Master Studios has announced there is a tie for the October winner of the Parody of the Month award and contest rules dictate that ties shall be resolved by vote. The Run-Off will end on December 3rd, and the winner will be decided by the Unterganger community ;24 November 2012 * Following the eventual tie-breaking, Staedty86 won his third Unterganger of the Month title, and is subsequently inducted into the list of judges. Congratulations to Staedty86! *Also, November's Unterganger of the Month nomination is now open. Make this one interesting, bitte. ;23 November 2012 *The run-off vote again descended into a stalemate between Benad361 and Staedty86, much to the former's irritation. In an attempt to break the deadlock, Benad361 has again re-opened the run-off vote for another 24 hours, hoping that others will make the effort to vote. He later overturned his decision after mfaizsyahmi finally voted after a few days of being coerced to, thus breaking the tie at long last. *Soalric initiated Der Untergang: The Parody, a mega-collab to spoof the whole of Downfall. Similar to a relay race, each Unterganger continues where the last one left off, parodying one or two scenes each. Join the biggest Unterganger collaboration in history! Information and discussion can be found here. ;22 November 2012 *Benad361, frustrated at the lack of votes, has been attempting to cajole untergangers into voting in October's Unterganger of the Month? run-off vote, worrying that a similarly indecisive result could be imminent if voters don't bother to make a contribution. ;21 November 2012 *Benad361 finally returns to take charge of the severely-delayed October Unterganger of the Month, but, due to the inconclusiveness of the nominations, a run-off vote will be held until 23 October. Submit your votes quick! *The Parody of the Month, however, still showed no signs of activity by Master Studios. ;20 November 2012 *As of date, results for both Unterganger of the Month and Parody of the Month for October have yet been released. ;19 November 2012 *Hitler Parody Wiki now has an official Facebook page. ;17 November 2012 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the second round of voting. Staedty86 won the first round. ;9 November 2012 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the [http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/4991754/1/ first round of voting] with only 6 nominees. * After a few days of showdown between the Untergangers and SlenderManArmy over Soalric's stolen [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNWegPhnxRY Slender Man Invades the Bunker!] parody, victory has been achieved, with the offending video removed by YouTube. ;8 November 2012 * The results of October's Unterganger Awards, the first ever monthly run, [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXCbtYAZI0A& has been announced] by TheSilverUniverse. Congratulations to all winners! **The Unterganger of the Month and Parody of the Month's results will be announced separately by their principal judges Benad361 and Master Studios, respectively. *Subtitlecomedy's Fegel-Birds parody received a community strike unrelated to the content, pointing to acts of snitching and hatred... ;2 November 2012 * Vzorkic has been inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame (announcement video) *The Unterganger Hall of Fame for November is now open for nominations. Nominations end on 8 November so be quick! ---- October 2012 ;24 October 2012 *KnightTemplar1922 closed his channel and opened a (obscure) new one, after expressing his depression. ;22 October 2012 *Sparx476 closed his YouTube account under 'personal grounds'. ;20 October 2012 *Hitler Rants Parodies celebrated his four years of Unterganging with an anniversary video. ;19 October 2012 * Staedty86 was named Unterganger of the Month for September. *Nominations for Unterganger of the Month for October 2012 are now [http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/4967701/ open]. ;15 October 2012 * KnightTemplar1922's parody, Adolf Hitler VS Reltih Floda (Part 1), is awarded Parody of the Month for September. *The nominations for Unterganger Awards month of October are now open. *The nominations for the Parody of the Year Awards are now open. *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the second round of voting. Vzorkic won the first round. [http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/4962461 Vote now!] ;13 October 2012 *The Category nominations for the Parody of the Year Awards have been decided. The fifth spot had been tied, however in the run-off the result was also a tie, so Master Studios has decided to allow all six categores: **Best Parody Series, **Best Special Effects, **Most Innovative, **Most Entertaining, **Best Full-length Parody, and **Best Music Parody. :With the categories finalized, the nomination process for each category will soon begin. ;12 October 2012 *Benad361, The Silver Universe and Master Studios have announced the new Unterganger Awards as a democratic alternative to the autocratic Downfall Parody Awards. The wiki will now officially support the UA. ;7 October 2012 *''All is quiet on the Western Front.....'' None of the September unterganging contests except the Unterganger Hall of Fame had been finalized and had the winners announced. Benad361, Master Studios and Hitler Rants Parodies are all currently busy with real-life matters, with the latter giving temporary admin rights to TheSilverUniverse to take out spam on the Downfall Parodies Forum. *Hitler Rants Parodies, despite having two weeks off moving house, will still be overseeing October's Unterganger Hall of Fame, as evidenced by the contest's move to the first round of voting. ''Vote submissions are now open.'' ;3 October 2012 * TheSilverUniverse has been officially inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame, the third one since the HoF's inception. This is accompanied by an announcement video by HoF creator Hitler Rants Parodies. Congratulations! ;1 October 2012 *The Voting stage to determine the categories for the Parody of the Year awards. The five categories with the most votes would be chosen. Four out of the five spots were filled, however there is a tie for the fifth spot so a run-off vote between the two tied categories is now underway. Also, to reduce the risk of voting fraud, instead of an anonymous poll, Master Studios has required that votes be done openly through thread replies. ---- September 2012 ;30 September * After a long, aggravating delay, the Parody of the Month winner for August as been announced . *Another unterganging contest vote-rigging has been detected. Hitler Rants Parodies reported that the Unterganger Hall of Fame, currently in its third month, has been deliberately rigged to raise vzorkic's votes so that the two final candidates tie, adding that up to 8 votes to vzorkic might be directly related. This is reminiscent to the Unterganger of the Month vote-rigging by Hanif837 nominating himself back in May. It is unknown whether the newest case is perpetrated by one person or more. As a result, the HoF contest will be suspended, and final nomination would restart after the perpetrators are tracked down. *A few hours after the rigged vote page is closed, voting for the final phase of the Unterganger Hall of Fame has once again been opened. It's expected to run for only two days and all previous votes in the rigged vote page is thus invalidated. Resubmit your votes to determine who will be inducted into September's HoF! *The perpetrator of the vote-rigging have been tracked down by the unterganging community to be a certain troll named UberOgre1337. Please don't feed him, bitte! ;27 September 2012 * Notoriousrob01 is catching up with his Downfall Parody Awards with the announcement of August 2012'''s results (announcement video, hosted on Vimeo). Perhaps for technical reasons, it's not uploaded to YouTube, and so far is only announced through the Facebook fan group (permalink). The video is also uploaded to YouTube (announcement video). **Depending on whether the new Downfall Parody Awards management will take over notoriousrob01's duties on October, this might be Rob's second last DPA results announcement. *Master Studios has yet to announce August 2012's Parody of the Month results as of today. Co-judge TheSilverUniverse revealed that the winner has been decided two weeks ago, but the announcement video has not been made by Master as yet, and he (TSU) doesn't have the permission to make his own announcement. *The third and final round of voting for the Unterganger Hall of Fame is now open - between vzorkic and TheSilverUniverse! ''Submit your votes now''! ;16 September 2012 *The award announcements are getting more and more delayed... Master Studios have yet to announce August's Parody of the Month due to some preoccupations. The Downfall Parody Awards have practically stalled and are now three months behind schedule. Notoriousrob01 did not respond to any queries regarding the DPA for the whole duration. Untergangers handling the other three award ceremonies have thus come together and are planning to take over the DPA, possibly without notoriousrob's permission if such silence in communication continues. *The Parody of the Year Awards has now moved to the next phase of voting - to vote for award categories that will be featured in the actual parody nominations. Voting closes on 30 September. Submit your votes now! * Defying all expectations, Notoriousrob01 finally released the results for '''July 2012's Downfall Parody Awards. (announcement video) ;4 September 2012 * After a fierce nomination battle between voters of both KakashiBallZ and TheSilverUniverse in the Unterganger Hall of Fame, KakashiBallZ prevailed with 13 votes against TSU's 10. KakashiBallZ thus became the second unterganger to be inducted into the prestigious Hall of Fame. Congratulations! ;1 September 2012 *The Parody of the Year Awards is now officially announced. Nominations are now open to decide on the categories of the future awards! ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __NOEDITSECTION__